The Tooth Whisperer - El Encantador de Dientes
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA: Un eren de dieciséis años aprende a lidiar con los mayores enigmas de la vida. Obviamente, con un poco de ayuda. Parte del universo de Searching for Levi - Buscando a Levi [LevixEren]


**The Tooth Whisperer / **_**El Encantador de dientes *  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

[Parte del universo _Searching for Levi – Buscando a Levi_, año 2006.]

_**NT: este capitulo fue traducido en medio de una gripe... Perdoden por la demora, espero recuperarme para traerles más de la historia principal**_.  
*Re traduje el titulo, ya que, viendo 'El encantador de perros', me dí cuenta que en inglés ese programa se llama 'the dog Whisperer' y era una alusion a algo similar.

* * *

This one's for the lonely child  
Broken hearted, running wild  
This was written for the one to blame  
Ones who believe they are the cause of chaos in everything

_Esto es para el niño solitario  
Corazón roto, corre salvajemente  
Esto fue escrito para el culpable  
Esos quienes se creen la causa del caos en todas las cosas_

-Satellite Call, Sarah Bareilles

* * *

La casa estaba en silencio. Igualmente, siempre había estado aterradoramente silenciosa los últimos seis años. Pero, últimamente… _últimamente_, el silencio se estaba convirtiendo en una carga pesada para los hombros del adolescente. Porque, mientras que la escuela te enseñaba cómo lidiar con la presión de los grupos y de los acosadores en la secundaria, mientras que el aula pavimentaba el camino para la educación y una carrera, mientras que el edificio de ladrillos rojos, con sus casilleros y largos pasillos te enseñaba a no fumar porros, darte al sexo y alcohol desenfrenados, la escuela no te enseñaba la cosa mas importante en la vida. Y eso era como arreglar un hogar roto. Seis años atrás, cuando su padre se marchó, Eren Jaeger había jurado proteger lo poco que quedaba de su familia, el proteger su frágil hogar de papel, unido con cola vinílica. Pero la dura realidad de su vida era esto. No todos los juramentos se pueden cumplir, no todas las promesas pueden conservarse. Y aquí estaba él, observando ese mismo hogar derrumbársele en las manos. Como un castillo de arena, que es llevado por las turbulentas olas marinas.

Su madre, Carla, estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, mirando al espacio. Había una expresión vacía en sus facciones avejentadas, mientras permanecía ausentemente sentada. Su delantal estaba poniéndose gris, el dobladillo manchado con salsa, estofado y otras memorias de un pasado color rosa. Carla Jaeger había visto pasar los mejores años de su vida pasar como relámpago, y, ahora, no tenía nada para demostrarlos. Excepto por las bolsas debajo de sus ojos. El delineado de sus ojos estaba corrido por las lágrimas que negaba haber llorado… pero Eren lo sabía. Lo sabía, porque no era tan ignorante. Lo sabía, porque aún había indicios del hombre alrededor de la casa, como suvenires de un lugar distante. Su madre se apoyaba en las chucherías y baratijas, mientras el adolescente aborrecía la mera vista de ellos. Eren sabía, porque su madre dormía muy poco en las noches. Siempre podía oírla andar en su habitación, siempre mirando con tristeza a una fotografía en su cambiador. E incluso en las pocas noches que Carla Jaeger dormía, estas eran sólo fugaces momentos de decepción.

La escuela no te enseñaba tampoco otra cosa. Que habían _algunos_ problemas en la vida que no tienen una solución sencilla.

Si eras verdaderamente desafortunado, esos no tenían solución alguna.

Y ésa es la dura realidad de la vida.

El chico hundió su cuchara en el cereal que flotaba en la leche. El cereal le devolvió una mirada desinteresada, y Eren se dio cuenta que el sentimiento era mutuo. Perezosamente se metió una cucharada en la boca y masticó los Cheerios **(1)**. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. El sentimiento de que la parte baja de su mandíbula era taladrada, como si alguien si alguien le hubiera dado con un martillo a la cabeza. El adolescente se encogió ante el dolor lacerante, que le recorría todo el cráneo, nublando cada nervio y vaso sanguíneo en su mandíbula. Contuvo la expresión poniéndose una mano en el rostro. Pero Carla Jaeger, como cualquier otra madre, captó el momento de discordia.

'¿Qué pasa Eren?' le preguntó su madre, asustada de preocupación. '¿Estás… lastimado?'

'Na-nada', forzó la mentira.

'Pero, parece que te duele algo.'

'Está todo bien, mamá. Sólo… me mordí la lengua. No te preocupes.' Apartó el bol con cereal y, tomando su mochila, se apuró a irse a la escuela.

Carla lo miró. Antes de que él pudiera cruzar la puerta, ella habló. 'Eren, espera… ¡_Eren_!' lo llamó, señalando al cereal '¿Qué hay del desayuno?'

El moreno forzó una sonrisa. 'Voy a… tomar algo en la escuela', dijo, esperando que ella no se percatara de su forma de hablar.

Consiguió darle un torpe saludo de despedida.

Carla observó al adolescente desaparecer tras la puerta. Abrió la boca para volver a llamarlo, pero el chico ya se había ido.

**..-..**

Habían tres valiosas lecciones que Eren había aprendido el año anterior.

1-Nunca irrumpir en la bañera de otro hombre (o amenazarlo con una navaja. No era exactamente la forma de decir _¡Hola! Saludos de la Tierra. Venimos en paz._)

2-No era tan invencible como le gustaba pensar.

3-Y, finalmente, que el universo era sorprendentemente grande… y que su mundo verdeazulado era bastante pequeño.

No había muchas cosas que Eren Jaeger temiera en la vida. ¿Proteger su hogar de un invasor Titánico? Ja. Un chiste. ¿Un mal hablado, cuasi Napoleón? No era tan intimidante como creyó en un principio. ¿Sobrevivir a las constantes lluvias de desmoralizantes insultos de Keith Shadis? Las había enfrentado, había pasado. Pero, estando ante las puertas giratorias de El Dentista, tuvo enfermiza noción de que aquí –por lo menos-, había un formidable enemigo que ni siquiera _él_ podía derrotar.

Eren miró desesperanzado a Armin.

'¿Sabes qué? Me parece que ya me siento bien.' Alegó, dando la vuelta. Trató, en vano, de regresar por donde había venido.

Pero su rubio mejor amigo le agarró de la solapa de su chaqueta y tiró de él. Eren se encogió ante la escrutadora mirada de Armin. El rubio le dio una mirada grave, frunciéndole el ceño.

'¿En serio? ¿No te duele nada?' le preguntó Armin, su chillona voz marcada con sospecha.

'Ajá', dijo Eren, fingiendo una sonrisita.

El rubio tomó a Eren de la mandíbula y le dio un fuerte sacudón. Porque la feminidad de Armin terminaba en sus caderas y voz amanerada. El chico podía dar un sólido puñetazo cuando quería. Como ahora, por ejemplo. 'Así que, esto no te dolería para nada, ¿verdad?', le desafió Armin, golpeteando sus nudillos por debajo de la mandíbula de Eren.

Eren sintió un trueno emerger de su boca. Reverberó en las profundidades de su alma, sacudiendo cada fibra de su ser. Eren se levantó de un salto y se sujetó la boca, dejando escapar un aullido de dolor. El moreno se dobló, resoplándole al suelo.

'¡Awwwwwwwwwww! ¿Po qué hiziste eso?' bramó Eren, tocándose la boca.

Le hizo una mueca y esperó a que el dolor pasara.

Eren miró a Armin, la cara roja y furiosa. '¿Por qué carajo… HICISTE. ESO?'

Armin suspiró. 'Ni siquiera puedes hablar bien, Eren. Ahora, no te atrevas a huir. Puedes engañar a la señora Jaeger, ¡pero no a _mí_!'

El más bajito metió una mano en su bolsillo del pantalón y con la otra, arrastró por la fuerza a Eren al dentista. _¿Qué edad tienes en verdad?_ Retó Armin a su mejor amigo, empujando a Eren a las puertas giratorias. _Qué vergüenza. ¡Nunca vi a un chico de dieciséis que le tenga miedo al dentista!_

Asegurándose que Eren estuviese sentado en el recibidor y sin planes de volver a escapar, el rubio se acercó al recibidor confirmarse en la lista. Sí, porque Armin Arlert se enorgullecía en ser el _más grande_ mejor amigo de la humanidad. Que lo era… la _mayor_ parte del tiempo.

Condenado a la impotencia y culpable, Eren se sentó en el sofá penosamente, mirando los posters en las paredes. Les gruñó. Era todo una conspiración para engañar a la opinión pública, una propaganda para las masas y hacerles creer que los dentistas no eran los verdaderos monstruos del mundo. Recordaba a un Connie de doce años, contándole una historia de cómo su ortodontista le había acomodado el incisivo solo con las manos. ¡_SOLO CON LAS MANOS!_ Le narraría Connie, usando sus manos regordetas para ilustrar el horripilante cuento. Sus dientes de leche se habían caído cuando debían hacerlo. Y tenía los treinta y dos perfectamente sanos que cualquiera podía pedir.

Entonces, recordó un incidente del año pasado.

_Espera…_

Estaba equivocado.

No tenía treinta y dos.

Le faltaba uno.

Se metió un dedo en la boca y hurgó en busca del molar ausente. Y allí estaba, al fondo a la izquierda. Toqueteó un poco y un agudo dolor volvió a recorrerle la mandíbula.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron ampliamente, esperando que pasara.

_Mierda, no hay caso._

Armin regresó y se sentó en el sofá a su lado. El rubio rebuscó entre las revistas.

Eren parpadeó un par de veces, preguntándose si era prudente contarle a su mejor amigo la verdad.

No, Armin le tildaría de loco. Cualquiera lo haría. ¿Cómo se suponía que haría a cualquiera creerle que lo habían apaleado violentamente el año pasado? ¿Que se había enfrentado a un juicio a muerte en una tierra muy, muy lejana? ¿Quién mierda le creería? A veces, Eren se preguntaba si no había inventado un mundo quijotesco en su cabeza. Y entonces, estaban las otras veces cuando se le recordaba que Titán sí existía. El dolor en su boca era uno de esos constantes recordatorios.

'La doc te llamará en un momento' recalcó el rubio, interrumpiendo su soliloquio.

Eren asintió, apesadumbrado.

'¿De verdad… tengo que hacerlo?' preguntó, dándole a Armin su mejor mirada de cachorrito degollado.

Armin esquivó su mirada. '_Sí_. Voy a sentarme acá y asegurarme de que cumplas con su exanimación, Eren. Y no voy a caer en esa mirada de cervatillo tuya. Ahórratela para un desconocido.'

El alma de Eren se derrumbó y se hundió en el sofá, derrotado.

La puerta de la doctora se abrió y una mujer de saco blanco asomó la cabeza. Leyó el nombre en voz alta de su portapapeles.

'¿Eren… Jaeger, es así?'

'Sí señora', dijo Eren, levantado una mano. Deseó no haberlo hecho. Porque responder a su estúpido nombre hizo que su lengua tocara ese lugar sensible en la encía, y otra ola de terror cubrió su rostro nuevamente.

'¡Ay!' gritó, agarrándose la boca.

La dentista lo miró, preocupada.

'Es muy malo, ¿ah?' le preguntó.

El adolescente asintió. La mujer de cabello rubio ceniza tenía el cabello atado en un cuidado moño. Llevaba argollas doradas en sus orejas perforadas y Eren notó que tenía un anillo de casamiento en uno de sus dedos. A diferencia de su madre. Bajo la bata blanca, vestía unos sencillos caquis y una camiseta lisa. La treintañera mujer le sonrió animadamente.

'Déjame echar una mirada. Por cierto, soy la doctora Kirstein.'

Eren la miró nuevamente y luego giró el cuello como la niña de El exorcista, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Armin.

Hubo un silencioso intercambio de palabras.

'¿_Kirstein_?' gesticuló Eren a su mejor amigo.

'_No puede ser'_, hizo mímica Armin en respuesta. _'No te preocupes. Debe ser una coincidencia. El mundo no es tan chico… ¿verdad?'_

La doctora se impacientó y golpeteó su portapapeles, llamando la atención de Eren. 'Vamos, joven. ¡Adentro! No tenemos todo el día. Tengo otras seis consultas en mi turno de la mañana, ¿sabías?.'

Eren le dio una última mirada afligida a Armin antes de seguir a la mujer al Monte del Destino**(2)**.

**..-..**

El mundo era, ciertamente, pequeño. Para ser francos, el mundo era un cagadero apretujado con toda la gente con la cual ni quería compartir el aire. Al mando de todos estaba un chico con castaños ojos de mirada furtiva, la cara larga y el semblante de Su Alteza Real. Como si el mundo le debiera su existencia a él mismo. Porque, ¿quién más estaría sentado en el lustroso mostrador de la dentista…. a excepción del ese mismo chico? El _maldito_ Jean Kirstein.

'Ese es mi hijo, Jean', dijo la dentista con una amplia sonrisa. 'Jean, este es Eren Jaeger.'

Eren miró al cielo falso con una expresión reprobatoria. Maldecía a los dioses del cielo.

'_¿Por qué?_' les reclamó.

_En serio, ¿por qué me odian tanto?_

Jean alzó una mano en un burlón saludo. Seguía con su uniforme escolar, el bléiser granate y la limpia camisa blanca. 'Gusto en conocerte, _Jaeger'_, le dijo el chico más alto a Eren, burlándosele.

La doctora Kirstein consideró a su hijo un breve momento. 'Ustedes dos… ¿se conocen?'

'Nop.' Cortó rápidamente Jean.

Eren giró los ojos ante la evidente mentira, y el rubio ceniciento le hizo una pedorreta cuando su madre no les veía.

Este iba a ser un largo día, decidió Eren.

Y ya lo estaba odiando.

**..-..**

La doctora Kirstein tenía unos ojos chocolates que develaban el alma. Y, a esta proximidad, era difícil evitarlos.

Eren también estaba dolorosamente consciente de otros par de ojos horadándole la cabeza.

'Parece una infección de la pulpa.' Recalcó la dentista tras su mascarilla. Picoteó el sitio del molar faltante 'Parece que aún quedan restos del diente allí. ¿Te duele… aquí?' preguntó, apretando su sonda contra su boca.

Eren asintió con un encogimiento.

La dentista suspiró. Se alejó y se quitó los guantes, junto con la mascarilla.

Le dio una mirada curiosa a Eren, y el adolescente descubrió de quién había heredado Jean sus ojos almendrados. Por supuesto, el castaño de los ojos de ella era más intenso y cálido que los del potrillo.

'Déjame adivinar… ¿te metiste en una pelea callejera?' le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. '¿Por qué los chicos de tu edad pelean tanto? ¿Sabes cuantos chicos entran aquí todos los días, con dientes partidos y encías sangrantes? ¡Docenas! No quiero alardear de mi hijo, pero Jean nunca se mete en peleas. Jeanito **(3)** es un estudiante de puros dieces.' Destacó ella, pausando para mirar orgullosa a su hijo.

Eren giró la cabeza para mirar con incredulidad a Jean.

_¿Jeanito?_

Pero el otro joven miraba el techo, silbando cual inocente monaguillo.

_¿Nunca busca pelea con nadie?_ Eren casi podía escupir de la bronca.

Ah, ¡si tan sólo la señora supiera! Eren quería estallar y hablar de todos los juegos de guerra que tuvo que jugar con Jean desde que tenía diez años. Pero la dentista ya estaba buscando una jeringa.

Eren palideció, los ojos abriéndose ampliamente ante la imagen de la aguja.

La doctora percibió el miedo en sus ojos turquesas.

Le dio una reconfortante sonrisa maternal. 'No te preocupes. Es anestesia local. Necesitamos sacar todos los restos del diete y limpiar la encía.'

'¿A-ajá? ¿Va a… doler?' preguntó Eren, ignorando el bufido de Jean.

La doctora Kirstein sacudió la cabeza. 'Sólo un poquito. Pero la anestesia local ayudara a que aguantes la extracción.'

'¿A-ajá?'

La dentista le dio una sonrisa animosa. 'Confía en mi. ¿Puedo proseguir, señor Jaeger?'

Eren no sabía si podía confiar en nadie cuyo apellido fuera Kirstein. Pero le dio los pulgares arriba.

**..-..**

Había algo demasiado vulnerable en el yacer postrado en la silla de un dentista, con ganchos sosteniéndote la boca en su lugar y una constante parálisis que no te deja ni gritar a tu mejor amigo por ayuda. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Armin cuando lo necesitabas? ¿Por qué diablos le había dejado que lo convenciera de hacer esto?

Como si la vida no pudiera ponerse peor, el intercomunicador zumbó.

'¡Doctora Kirstein! ¡DOCTORA KIRSTEIN! El paciente de la sala tres necesita una segunda opinión', informó la recepcionista.

'Un momento', murmuró la doctora, sus cejas fruncidas en concentración. 'Ya casi lo tengo', susurró por lo bajo. Eren sintió un golpe seco contra la parte inferior de su mandíbula. Ella tiró fuertemente, y sacó algo blanco y sanguinolento.

'¡Listo!' dijo ella, como si hubiera marcado un doble en básquet.

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás, viéndose triunfante y comenzó a sacarse los guantes. Colocó la mitad de diente sanguinolenta en una bandeja de metal y lavó los restos. 'Ahora, quédate allí por tres minutos. Voy a revisar a mi otro paciente. Jean te ayudará a limpiarte.'

Ni Jean ni Eren estuvieron contentos al respecto. El segundo, ni siquiera podía hacer evidente su queja.

'¡Asco! No le quiero limpiar la boca a ese idiota.' Se quejó Jean. 'Mamá, de todas formas, vas a perder tu licencia si sigues pidiéndome que haga todo el trabajo sucio.' Gruñó el adolescente.

La mamá de Jean sonrió. 'Te estoy instruyendo.'

El chico giró los ojos. 'No voy a ser un doctor, ¡¿acaso no te lo dije ya?!'

La doctora Kirstein, o sea La Dentista o sea la Mamá de Jean, puso una tranquilizadora mano en la frente de Eren. 'Es un bocón, pero te atenderá bien. Tengo que ponerte un reemplazo de porcelana. Estarás bien en dos días.'

Eren ya ni seguía siquiera preocupado por su muela. Le tomó la mano a la mujer y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. '¡Pofa! ¡No é! ¡No me eje co é!'

La doctora lo miró inquisitivamente.

'¿Qué está diciendo?' le preguntó a su hijo.

Jean caminó junto a ella. Le dio una mirada apática a Eren y colgó un brazo de la silla del paciente, y le sonrió ampliamente a Eren.

'No te preocupes, má. Está en buenas manos.'

**..-..**

_Buenas manos, su culo_, pensó Eren mientras Jean metía el tubo de enjuague y la manguera de descarga dentro de su boca. Jean se volvió a grifo y le resopló.

'Nunca pensé que vería el día cuando tendría que lavarte tu sucia boca. Me parece que es lo que llaman… ah, cual es esa _palabra_… empezaba con K… Claro,' dijo Jean, haciendo chaquear los dedos '¡_Karma_! ¡Eso es!'

Eren le clavó la mirada. Ah, caracaballo iba a pagarla. Ni bien Eren estuviera libre de la silla y su boca libre.

Jean entendía su predicamento, y le ladró una risa. El chico le golpeó la frente, sabiendo cuan indefenso estaba Jaeger.

'Esta es una primera vez. Puedo decirte como se me dé la gana, ¿sabías? ¡No puedes hacer _nada_ al respecto! Vayamos alfabéticamente, ya que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. A es por _asno_. B es por _bobo_. C por-' **(4)**

Eren carraspeó bajo la lluvia de insultos, dado que Jean había olvidado prender la manguera de descarga…. Por lo cual estaba seguro no era accidente. Eren levantó una mano y le levantó el dedo mayor al rubio ceniza.

Jean resopló. '¡Ah, maleducado! Y ¿qué hay de esa cara de constipado? Ah, espera, ¿no puedes hablar, verdad? Tampoco me puedes decir 'caracaballo.'

Eren refunfuñó en silencio.

Jean cerró el grifo y apartó la manguerita de descarga.

'Escupe,' le dijo al moreno, apuntando a la escupidera.

Eren se irguió, su boca paralizada preparándose para escupir y Jean se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. El rubio ceniciento le sacudió la cabeza en alerta.

'¡No me escupas a mí, saco de basura! ¡En la escupidera! ¡Escupe en la _puta_ escupidera!'

Eren se vio desilusionado, pero no había gracia en escupirle ahora en la cara al idiota. Eren se inclinó en la escupidera y expulsó la saliva y el gusto metálico de su boca. Jean le alcanzó un pañuelito de papel, observándolo inquisitivamente.

Eren se tendió a tomarlo, a regañadientes.

Jean sonrió y lo apartó antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo.

'Je. ¿No vas a decir 'gracias'?' amenazó el chico más alto.

Eren apretó los dientes.

'Gashias'.

Jean amplió la sonrisa. 'Eso sonó casi a vietnamita.' Le reprendió, pero le entregó el pañuelito.

Eren frunció el ceño, bueno, tanto como podía con la anestesia en la cara. Se frotó la cara contra el papel y lo hizo una bolita, tirándoselo a la cara a Jean.

'No pueo creé que erez hijo 'e la entista.'

'¿Ah?' le preguntó Jean, atrapando la ofensiva bola de papel con sus rápidos reflejos.

'¡No pueo creé que erez su hijo!' repitió Eren con dificultad, apuntando a la puerta y luego al otro joven.

Jean le miró fijamente.

'¿Pensabas que me trajo la cigüeña?'

'Penzé que te 'ajo un caallo.'

Jean giró los ojos.

'Como si tus padres hubiesen solo deseado que existieras. Asúmelo, Jaeger. Todos tienen una mamá y un papá. De algunos puedes enorgullecerte… de otros no.'.

Eren no dijo nada y apretó las manos al frente.

'Seeh.'

Jena sonrió malicioso y apuntó un dedo en la boca de Eren.

'Y, ¿quién te sacó la mierda a patadas?'

Eren le lanzó una mirada asesina.

'Caáte, cacaallo. No é coza tuya.'

Jean rió.

'¿Cacaallo, eh? Bueno, al menos eso es nuevo.'

**..-..**

'Y, ¿cómo te fue? Todo bien, ¿no?', preguntó Armin ni bien emergió Eren del consultorio.

El moreno sostenía una bolsa de hielo contra su mejilla izquierda y le regaló la más furiosa mirada que podía hacer.

'Joéte', repuso Eren, clavándole la mirada a su mejor amigo. 'Cruzfé al joío Jan Kernt dentro.'

Armin le miró.

'¿Conociste a James Blunt adentro? ¿El cantante?' **(5)**

Eren le miró exasperado y, gruñendo, partió como rayo a la recepción.

Cuando ya habían pagado y estaban por dejar el consultorio, Eren sintió que la usual fluidez regresaba a la parte baja de su boca. Flexionó su mandíbula y se dio cuenta que los efectos de la anestesia estaban al fin yéndose. Eren agradeció a los dioses del cielo. Sí, le habían devuelto la capacidad del habla. ¡Y justo a tiempo!

'¡Armin! ¡Espera!' dijo, sintiéndose nuevamente feliz.

'Ok, pero Eren, ¿qué vas a hacer-?'

Armin apenas había terminado de hablar cuando vio al moreno regresar tras las puertas.

Eren caminó hasta el teatro de operaciones de la dentista. y, estaba seguro, su némesis seguiría allí.

'Eh, _Secretaria'_, le llamó, probando su voz redescubierta.

Jean alzó la mirada, nada alegre con su regreso.

'Miren, ¿quién volvió a aprender a hablar? Y, vaya, una palabra complicada para un tipo burdo', dijo Jean, gruñéndole en respuesta.

'Sí. Una cosa solamente.'

'¿Y cuál es?'

Eren sonrió. Ya tenía bien pensada la respuesta.

'Tu mamá está muy buena. Qué lástima que no heredaste sus pintas.'

La puerta del otro lado del consultorio de cerró sonoramente. Eren se volvió y palideció mirando incrédulamente a la doctora Kirstein. Ella miraba el espacio entre los dos adolescentes con sorpresa, antes de a mirar a Eren, y decidió apoyarlo con una sonrisa.

'Vaya, gracias, señor Jaeger. Encontrémonos en siete años, y, a lo mejor, podemos arreglar algo, ¿eh?'

'¡_Mamá_!' exclamó con furia Jean, cubriéndose la cara con una mano.

Eren se excusó educadamente, tras ponerse rojo como tomate.

**..-..**

Justo como había prometido la madre de Jean, Eren olvidó todo acerca del renegado trozo de diente. Eren se lo llevó a casa, envuelto en una gasa y lo guardó en su escritorio. No lo recordó hasta una tarde pasada en un distante planeta, en otra galaxia. Estaba sentado en un mirador observación, en un prado, todavía vistiendo su uniforme de los cuerpos. Desde que se había escapado de una clase de taladro. El sargento Keith Shadis no iba a estar feliz si descubría que a su clase de treinta y un aspirantes le faltaba uno. El sargento Keith Shadis tampoco iba a estar particularmente feliz cuando descubriera que era el cadete nuevo, Eren Jaeger, el que faltaba.

Aquí, en el alto prado del mirador, Eren no estaba solo. Había un hombre sentado a tres pasos de él, mirando desde arriba a la ciudad, igual que él. Salvo que este hombre bajo no parecía entusiasmado o encantado por la ciudad de rascacielos como él. Vestido en su negro uniforme de control anti tumultos, calzado con sus botas de guardia, protectores de codos, las navajas de zirconio y un taser eléctrico en su cinturón, Rivaille Levi parecía más intimidante que de costumbre. Su casco lo tenía en el regazo, que frotaba furiosamente. Algún rufián le había hecho un grafiti en pintura roja, por encima del visor. Levi había sacado su pañuelo y frotaba la mancha meticulosamente.

'Alguien jugó con su casco, ¿eh, sargento?', lo molestó Eren.

Levi hizo una pausa, para clavarle la mirada al chico. 'No te preocupes, niño. Se la devolví. Después de todo, era un idiota, igual a ti.'

Eren se mordió la boca para no sonreír. 'Claro.' Repuso, volviéndose a las motas de humo que se alzaban de los límites de la ciudad burbuja.

'Así que, ¿lo tumultos ahora están bajo control?'

'No, aún persisten.' Dijo Levi con deferencia.

Eren volvió velozmente la cabeza a su superior.

'Epa, epa. ¿Qué rayos hace usted aquí entonces?'

Levi le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

'¿Qué crees que hago, imbécil? Me tomo un descanso.'

Eren miró al hombre de cabello negro con incredulidad. '¿Qué quiere decir que se está tomando un descanso? ¡Se supone que debería estar defendiendo la ciudad! ¿Guardando la paz, ayudando a la gente, salvando vidas, alguna de esas cosas le suena?'

Levi resopló.

'Ser un héroe nunca estuvo en la descripción de mi trabajo.'

'¡Pe-pero, usted es un Guardián de la Paz!'

Levi le miró con asco. 'Déjame adivinar. ¿Eso es lo que les están enseñando estos días? ¿Eso es lo que piensas que es ser un Guardián de la Paz?'

'¿No… es así?' le inquirió Eren.

Hubo un silencio, y Levi se volvió a mirar a la ciudad.

'Escucha, Eren. Y escucha bien. ¿Cómo traerías paz al mundo, si no la hay dentro de ti primero?'

Eren permaneció en silencio, sorprendido por el pensamiento que le provocó esa pregunta. Esperaba que esa pregunta de cualquiera, menos de su mal hablado superior.

Levi siguió hablando, frotando furibundo la mancha de su casco. 'A veces, es importante apartarte de un problema y mirarlo desde una tercer perspectiva. ¿Me entiendes?'

Eren se volvió a ver al humo.

'¿Una tercer perspectiva…?'

Levi asintió levemente.

'Sí, soldado. ¿Alguna vez se preguntó por qué pelean estas personas?'

Eren se encogió.

'Son rebeldes, ¿no? ¿Acaso pelear no es lo que hacen?'

'Tal vez… tal vez no. Nunca sabes quién es el enemigo. Podrían ser máquinas. Podrían ser humanos. Pero recuerda, siempre hay dos lados en una guerra. ¿De qué lado piensas que deberíamos estar?'

'¿Del lado… de los buenos?' tanteó Eren, estallando en una infantil risa.

Levi casi sonrió ante su obvia respuesta. 'Si sólo fuera tan sencillo.' Le dijo, levantándose y caminando hacia Eren. El pelinegro se inclinó ante él, una masa de negro contra los colores del atardecer en el cielo de Titán. 'A veces, no puedes diferenciar los buenos de los malos. ¿Qué harías entonces? ¿Qué harías en un universo imbuido por el caos?' preguntó Levi y entonces, señaló al cielo cubierto encima de ellos, donde apenas era visible un círculo de luz. '¿Ves ese sol allí arriba, Eren? No siempre fue una estrella enana. Años atrás, era una ardiente bola de energía. Pero míralo ahora. Está muriendo. Ése es el ciclo de la vida. Naces del caos, maduras en el pináculo de tu vida y, entonces, eres consumido por ese mismo caos. ¿Me entiendes?'

'No sé…', confesó Eren. La cabeza le dolía por la enigmática charla.

Eren observó con sorpresa mientras el sargento agachaba una rodilla delante de él y lo miró largo rato. Eren tragó saliva, resistiendo el impulso de saltar cuando Levi le tomó la cabeza. El hombre apretó un pulgar contra el mentón de Eren y con el dedo índice, obligó a Eren a abrir la boca.

'¿Qu-?'

'Abre la boca, caos', le urgió Levi con una suave voz. 'Es una orden.'

Eren obedeció a la extraña orden y abrió la boca, permitiéndole a Levi ver dentro. Lo que vio Levi, eren no lo supo. La cara de póquer del hombre no le daba indicios. El sargento deslizó el pulgar por el borde de la mandíbula de Eren, frunciendo el ceño. El malhumorado hombre se retiró después de su investigación y asintió con parquedad. 'Como pensé. Te pusiste un postizo, ¿eh?'

Eren cerró la boca, mirando al hombre con asombro.

'¿Cómo rayos se dio cuenta?'

'Señor.' Le corrigió Levi.

'Bueno. ¿Cómo rayos lo supo, _señor_?'

'Fue sólo una intuición', admitió Levi con un encogimiento de hombros. Se levantó y, después de estirar sus cansados músculos, empezó a marchar hacia el TJ estacionado en el prado. Se detuvo brevemente para recoger su casco.

Eren lo observó.

'Espere, no me respondió. ¿Qué debe hacer uno en un universo imbuido por el caos?'

Levi se volvió a mirarlo. La figura en el uniforme de control anti tumultos era pequeña contra el paisaje de la ciudad, pero, desde el punto de vista de Eren, podía ver alas alzándose al cielo, llegando más alto que incluso el más alto de los rascacielos de Trost. Ese hombre y sus Alas de la Libertad.

'El caos y el orden siempre van juntos, soldado.' Respondió Levi. 'Lo que deberías hacer es encontrar eso que te mantenga firme incluso en una tormenta. Descubre esa cosa que te ayude a lidiar con toda la mierda que el universo te tire encima. Ésa es la enseñanza de la guerra. Mierda, es la enseñanza de la vida misma.'

Eren observó como el hombre de ojos grises le saludaba y se montaba en el TJ. Lo observó desaparecer en la cabina. Mientras la maquina se encendía, el adolescente meditó en las palabras del hombre.

_¿Encontrar eso que me mantenga firme y calmado?_

_¿El orden dentro de mi caos?_

Eren dejó que una sonrisa agridulce asomara sus labios.

_Pero yo ya te encontré, Levi._

* * *

You will be aware of absence presently,  
Growing beside you like a tree,  
I love your stupidity,  
The blind mirror of it. I look in  
And find no face but my own.  
One day you may touch what's wrong  
Till then your smiles are found money.

S_erás consciente de una ausencia presente,_  
_Creciendo a tu lado como un árbol._  
_Amo tu estupidez,_  
_Su espejo ciego. Lo miro_  
_Y todo lo que hallo no es más que mi rostro._  
_Un día, conseguirás tocar lo que está errado_  
_Hasta entonces, tus sonrisas son tesoro descubierto._

-For a Fatherless Son /_ Para un Hijo Sin Padre_, Sylvia Plath

* * *

**1** Es una marca de cereales. En inglés es muy común referirse a las cosas por las marcas más que por las cosas en sí.

**2** Es una referencia a El señor de los anillos.

**3** Este capítulo fue escrito antes de la segunda OVA, por lo que el apodo de _Jeanbo_ era desconocido. En el original, Blessende usó 'Jeanie', un diminutivo que suena más bien femenino. Usé 'Jeanito' porque, en realidad, 'Jean' es la versión francesa de 'Juan', así que la traducción correcta sería 'Juanito' o 'Juancito'.

**4** Los insultos de Jean eran A: assmonkey (culo de mono) y B: birdbrain (cerebro de pájaro o 'cabeza de chorlito')

**5** Ok, acá hubo que ser imaginativa… Eren habla mal y dice 'Jaen Effin Kernt', que suena _remotamente_ como JFK en ingles, así que Armin le pregunta si se encontró con el presidente muerto en el original. Use a James Blunt para conservar el sentido de los sonidos.


End file.
